Romance e Pirataria
by Mousse Ritz
Summary: U.A. - "A família de um pirata são as águas e seu navio. Não há necessidade de nada além disso."


**Fic:** Romance e Pirataria

.

**Sinopse: **"A família de um pirata são as águas e seu navio. Não há necessidade de nada além disso."

.

**Gêneros:** Romance e Aventura

.

**Avisos:** Heterossexualidade, Linguagem Imprópria, Linguagem Informal, Violência.

.

**Fanfic dedicada ao lindo do Leo Segovia. Obrigada pela ajuda. Eu te amo muito muito muito mesmo, chuchu. s2**

**.**

Sentado no porto, ele encarava seu reflexo na água cristalina do mar. Conseguia enxergar muito bem a areia branca cheia de pedras e conchinhas coloridas, um cardume de pequenos peixes passava uma hora ou outra. Ele estava entediado. Queria logo voltar a navegar mas o conserto do casco de seu navio estava demorando demais. Na última vez que tentara capturá-la, quase morreu. Afinal, _um capitão sempre afunda com o seu navio_. Por sorte havia um porto ali por perto e, por mais sorte ainda, havia alguém que poderia consertar seu precioso.

A garota, sua garota, não saía de sua mente. Apesar de irritante, ele estava adorando esse jogo de gato de rato.

- Qual é? Vai demorar muito pra consertar o meu navio? Tenho coisas pra fazer! - resmungava o ruivo.  
- Calma, Capitão. Ela fez um estrago e tanto com o bombardeio dessa vez. - respondeu o loiro.

- Eu tenho certeza de que na próxima vez eu consigo pegá-la, Naruto. Eu sinto isso...

- Tenho certeza que sim, Capitão. - ele sorriu largamente.

- Porque acha que dessa vez vai ser diferente? Você já tentou mais de 50 vezes, Gaara! Quase morreu em todas elas! Tem certeza que essa garota vale a pena? - perguntou a loira ao se aproximar com os braços cruzados.

- Francamente, Temari, você nunca se apaixonou não? - o ruivo respondeu com um sorriso convencido.

- Só acho que você está fazendo loucuras demais por um amor não correspondido.

O ruivo não respondeu, apenas se levantou, ainda com o sorriso convencido, e andou pelo porto até chegar a areia da praia. Ele deu mais uma olhada para o seu navio que estava sendo reparado e para a sua tripulação, não muito grande, porém, extremamente fiel. Precisava descobrir como encontrá-la depois de tantos dias, mas antes disso, precisava se distrair um pouco, esfriar a cabeça e pensar em um bom plano que, de preferência, não falhe dessa vez.  
Gaara tinha 26 anos e 11 deles dedicados ao mar. Ele nunca falhou em nenhuma missão de captura de algum inimigo, afundou milhares de navios, mergulhou em águas infestadas de criaturas extremamente perigosas e havia ganhado inúmeras recompensas pelo seu trabalho muito bem feito. Era um pirata conhecido, muito conhecido por sinal. Tão conhecido que não faltavam pessoas querendo levar sua cabeça como troféu ou tentando se juntar a sua tripulação.

Entrou em um bar, praticamente vazio. A espelunca suja e mal tratada não o incomodava, ele já havia frequentado ainda lugares piores.

- Desce uma rodada de grogue (1). - o ruivo disse ao se sentar no balcão.

O homem por detrás do balcão o olhou por cima dos óculos engarrafados e imundos e utilizou o copo recém limpo para servir a bebida do rapaz.

- Nunca pensei que fosse conhecer Sabaku no Gaara. O senhor é uma lenda viva, meu jovem. - ele disse entregando o cálice de grogue para o rapaz.

- Sou apenas conhecido, não sou tudo isso que dizem por aí. As pessoas costumam exagerar muito no que dizem. - respondeu tomando um gole da bebida.

- Humilde como todos dizem, senhor. - o homem respondeu com um sorriso com os poucos dentes que lhe restavam.

Gaara continuou a desfrutar de sua bebida enquanto observava a cicatriz redonda no dorso de sua mão proveniente de uma bala. Seria essa a punição que ele e a amada haviam levado pelo noivado deles. _O homem que ficar noivo deve sofrer qualquer punição que o capitão e a tripulação quiserem_. Na época, com seus 20 anos, o capitão de seu terco (2) era seu pai, um homem que seguia à risca essa e todas as outras leis da pirataria para que sua tripulação não se voltasse contra ele e o largasse numa ilha deserta, só com uma bala e pouco mais.  
Seu pai, Sabaku no Hiroshi (3), e o resto da tripulação já sabia sobre o romance e já haviam pensado numa punição a altura para o casal. Hiroshi não hesitou em atirar ao ver o casal de mãos dadas assim que Gaara havia colocado o anel no dedo anelar da mão direita da moça. A bala atravessou a mão de Gaara e a da noiva, fazendo com que os dois ficassem com a mesma cicatriz e nunca se esquecessem da punição que o amor lhes trouxe. A jovem, por sua vez, fugiu com seu próprio navio e tripulação para que Gaara não sofresse mais nenhuma punição por conta do amor deles. Ela havia insinuado que a família de um pirata são as águas e seu navio e que nada mais era necessário, sem negar em momento nenhum que o amava de todo o coração. E é aí que o jogo de gato e rato entra.

- _Ela conseguiu matar o grande Bartholomew Roberts _(4)_..._ - Gaara conseguiu ouvir um homem dizer em meio a alguns sussurros.

- _O Grande Pirata Roberts? Sem chances, uma garota nunca seria capaz de fazer tal coisa. _- continuou o outro homem do outro lado da mesa.

- _Ela tem ganhado uma boa fama de uns anos pra cá e muitas recompensas também, ela não brinca em serviço..._

_- Uma garota? Uma destemida desbravadora de mares? Você só pode estar exagerando demais no rum, meu caro..._

- Com licença, gostaria de saber mais sobre essa destemida desbravadora de mares. - disse Gaara ao se aproximar da mesa e sentando em uma das cadeiras com as pernas abertas e apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos, assustando os homens que conversavam.

- Dizem que ela anda matando muitos piratas de nomes renomados e ganhando recompensas altíssimas! Ela praticamente nada nos em dobrões de ouro, escute o que estou lhe dizendo! - disse o primeiro homem impressionado, afinal, não haviam muitas mulheres que eram piratas muito menos que faziam tais atos.

- Mesmo? - Gaara disse sem muita emoção e com um sorriso no rosto enquanto girava sua pistola entre os dedos.

- Sinceramente, se me perguntassem sobre ela, diria que são meros boatos. Uma mulher não tem capacidade de tais atos, mulheres são frágeis e emotivas e só servem para sexo. Dizem que essa pirata é incrivelmente gostosa, se tudo o que dizem é verdade mesmo, daria de tudo para poder comer ela com tanta vontade que ela não conseguiria sentar no dia seguinte. - o segundo homem disse após fazer alguns gestos obscenos e finalizando com algumas gargalhadas.

- Não se deve falar assim de damas, meu caro. - disse Gaara com um sorriso no rosto e se levantando - Ela é uma pirata, afinal das contas. Qualquer um de nós aqui dentro pode ser conhecido dela. - ele terminou ainda sorrindo.

- Sim, você deve manerar o que diz. - disse o primeiro homem repreendendo o segundo.

- O senhor fala como se realmente acreditasse nessas bobagens. - respondeu o segundo homem - Até parece que alguém a conhece. Essa mulher não existe! - ele continuou com outra gargalhada.

Então um tiro ecoou na sala fazendo as poucas pessoas pessoas do local se assustarem e se virarem para o canto do cômodo, incluindo o velho atendente do bar.  
O segundo homem havia sido perfurado pela bala e o sangue jorrava de seu peito enquanto ele olhava espantado o ruivo em sua frente que ainda sorria e com a arma ainda apontada para o mesmo. O primeiro homem estava sem reação e olhava aterrorizado para o jovem capitão.

- Sinceramente - ele começou ao retirar uma espécie de lenço do bolso - você estava me irritando profundamente. - disse limpando a arma - Devia dobrar a língua ao falar da noiva dos outros, seu canalha. - finalizou franzindo o rosto e demonstrando a raiva enquanto via o outro enfermo cair da cadeira e se contorcer de dor no chão até morrer.

Gaara agarrou o outro homem pelo colarinho mirando a arma em sua têmpora.

- Onde ela está? - ele disse rugindo.

- D-Dizem que e-ela foi vi-vi-vista pela última vez a 3.500 léguas da-daqui.

- Ótimo. - Gaara o jogou sobre a mesa e jogou alguns dobrões no balcão antes de seguir seu rumo bar a fora.

Ele havia encontrado uma pista de onde ela estaria. Depois de semanas, ele finalmente teria outra chance de encontrá-la. Dessa vez o plano não poderia falhar, teria de estar armado até os dentes para que não ocorra como uma das outras vezes e ele e sua tripulação teriam de estar dispostos a lutar em, possível, combate mortal.

- Atenção, marujos! Espero que esta espelunca esteja pronta para zarpar! - ele apareceu com um sorriso confiante.

- Sim, Capitão! - disse Naruto alegremente.

- Está pronto para outra tentativa, seu problemático? - perguntou Shikamaru animado após jogar a guimba de cigarro fora.

- Içar velas, ergam a âncora, todos aos seus postos. Nós vamos a caça! - ele sorriu vitorioso ao ouvir os muitos aplausos vindos de toda a sua tripulação. Depois de anos de fracasso, ele finalmente teria uma vitória.

.

Já anoitecia e o vento estava extremamente favorável, quando eles decidiram lançar a âncora para passarem a noite ali mesmo. Todos começaram a bebericar rum e, também, grogue e comiam umas carnes servidas uma hora ou outra pelo cozinheiro. Era uma festa. Ainda havia esperança.

As velas e lampiões que iluminavam o navio foram apagadas ás 8h, como normalmente faziam, seguindo os seus mandamentos. Jiraya, um dos muitos mestres do navio (5) e um fanático por rum, teve de ir beber no convés por conta desse mandamento que ele tanto era contra.

- Beber no escuro... qual a graça nisso? Maldição... - ele ia cambaleando e reclamando até o convés, onde puxou um banco para se sentar.

Em meio a um gole e outro, Jiraya já estava perdendo a consciência, quando avistou um ponto de luz no horizonte. No começo, ele achou que poderia ser efeito do rum que tanto bebera, mas o ponto começou a se aproximar, lentamente, mas ainda se aproximava. Intrigado, Jiraya subiu pelas cordas até parar na vigia do navio, sacou o telescópio remendado graças a inúmeras quedas e confirmou suas suspeitas.

- Um navio...

Ele desceu da vigia quase se jogando e quase quebrou a perna na queda. Mas ele precisava correr, precisava encontrar Gaara e avisá-lo do que via. Bateu forte e inúmeras vezes na porta do cômodo onde o capitão dormia. Gaara resmungou muito ao atender a porta, mas com o cenho franzido ainda encarou Jiraya para tentar compreender o que ele dizia enquanto arfava, gemia de dor, emanava um bafo forte de bebida. Jiraya tropeçava nas palavras.

- Comporte-se, homem! Concentre-se. O que está querendo me dizer?

- Um navio... no horizonte... pode ser ela... tem o mesmo brilho nas velas...

Jiraya pôde ver os olhos de Gaara cintilarem na escuridão. A sorte realmente estava a seu favor.

Gaara subiu na vigia e pôde ver o brilho no horizonte.

- _Amor, você deveria trocar suas velas... é fácil te achar com elas... - _ele disse para si com um sorriso largo e confiante.

Não era a toa de que ela apelidou seu navio de _Holandês Voador_. O tecido que ela escolhera para as velas, era um tom esverdeado e que tinha um certo brilho com a luz do luar. De dia ela era uma campeã de pique-esconde mas sua vela a traía ao anoitecer revelando o seu esconderijo.

Ele tocou o sino no alto da vigia.

- ACORDEM, SEUS MOLENGAS! A ENCONTRAMOS! - ele gritava - Todos aos seus postos!

.

.

.

_Espero que vocês curtam essa, não muito longa, fic que será de, apenas, 3 capítulos.  
Obrigada por lerem e até o próximo capítulo._

**Mousse** _Ritz_

.

**VOCABULÁRIO  
**

**grogue: **_ bebida muito apreciada pelos piratas, sendo essencialmente constituída por rum, ao qual era juntada várias especiarias e temperos._

**terco: **_uma tipo de navio com capacidade máxima, recomendada, de 90 homens, armamento de 13 canhões, de porte pequeno e mais largo que uma Corveta, rápida velocidade. Este navio pode-se facilmente perder de vista quando escondido entre ilhas._

**Sabaku no Hiroshi: **_nome fictício que dei ao pai de Gaara._

**Bartholomew Roberts: **_ referido também como "O Grande Pirata Roberts" ou "Bart, o Negro", viajou pela costas Norte e Sul Americanas. A sua reputação cresceu tanto porque ele guardava navios ancorados na Índia Ocidental onde, relutantemente se envolviam com ele, e ainda saiam do seu trajeto marítimo para evitar batalhas. Roberts ficou conhecido como um homem alto, negro, atrativo e corajoso. Ele vestia casacos de mercadores ricos, um chapéu com uma pena vermelha, e um diamante cruzado segurado por uma corrente de ouro à volta do seu pescoço. No "tempo de ação", ele levava dois pares de pistolas no fim de uma bandoleira. Roberts morreu numa batalha naval na costa africana._

**mestre de navio: **_os navios tinham vários Mestres. Os Mestre do Navio eram oficiais inferiores que tinham várias tarefas, entre as quais, vigiar as velas e o cordame e deixar o convés limpo. _


End file.
